Lizzie Haswell
Lizzie Haswell (full name Elizabeth Lillian Haswell) was an evolved human. She was helping to fight against Pinehearst and had the ability of zoopathy. She was killed when she attempted to kill Arthur Petrelli, leaving her consciousness trapped within the body of a small bird. History Lizzie was raised alone by her mother, after her father walked out on them when she was five years old. She manifested a day after an eclipse, when she was twelve. Lizzie realised that she could hear communication coming from her pet dog, and afterwards from other animals she encountered too. She was once bagged and tagged by Primatech as a child, and released with her memory of the event erased. She learned about Pinehearst when she was 18 and decided to join those fighting them, often using her ability to get animals to spy for her and gain information. Soon after she met Claude at their base of operations, they started to begin a relationship. She began to fall deeply in love with Claude even though they had only known each other for a short period of time. They went on several missions together. When fighting in battle to gain information about Pinehearst, Lizzie got injured, and her dog, Snickers then died protecting her. This led her to get in an emotional state and thus able to evolve her ability and be able to gain the animalistic traits of animals. This made Lizzie a lot stronger and more powerful as she was not only able to control animals, communicate with them and even see their thoughts but she was now able to gain their characteristics. Whilst helping to save Peter and Sapphire, Lizzie used her abilities to help her, however she recieved a few injuries. These injuries quickly healed, due to her gaining animalistic traits to help her deal with the pain and to make the injury heal faster. She escaped with Claude and a man. The man was later revealed to be her father, who had an ability similar to hers. Her father stayed with her for one night as he had no where to go. Later on, she discovered that her father killed her mother, using his own ability. Lizzie went to find her father and when doing so, she pushed him over the edge of a building, leading to his death. After about a month, Lizzie went on another mission, one to kill Arthur Petrelli, alone. Lizzie took plans of the Pinehearst building and got in, undetected. When facing trouble, she fought off the guards, but got shot in her right arm in the process. Sable Petrelli helped Lizzie to escape the guards in the building by distracting them. When Lizzie got to Arthur's office, she ran inside, in an attempt to kill Arthur quickly. When leaping at him, she planned to bite into his neck and snap it. However Arthur Petrelli saw this coming and snapped her neck, using telekinesis, resulting in her death. Her body was then took away and cremated, leaving no remains of her. A few months after, it was revealed that Lizzie managed to move her consciousness into the nearest animal around her before her death. This resulted in her being stuck in the body of a small green bird which also had a broken right wing due to her being shot in the arm previously. Evolved Human Abilities Zoopathy Lizzie's ability first appeared as allowing her to communicate with animals and understand their replies. Soon she got used to this and was able to influence them to do what she wanted. As she got older, her ability developed and she could soon see their memories, and sense what they feel, without the need of even touching an animal. Lizzie had also shown the capacity to see from their sight, something she had practised a lot and used to gain infromation about people. Rapidly, Lizzie started to discover that the ability was originally more helpful than she thought, she could sense when animals were around, how many and what species and then could gain animalistic traits from animals within a certain radius around her. She could gain traits from her dog, Snickers, even though he had died, because of the particularly special bond that she had shared with him. As she died, Lizzie also showed that she could project her consciousness into a nearby animal, enabling it to survive her body's death and live on within a bird. Physical Appearance Lizzie had curly, light brown hair, paleish skin and green eyes. She looked a little older than her age. She had a nice smile. Etymology Although her birth name is Elizabeth, Lizzie was never fond of that name and kept to her nickname Lizzie. These names are Hebrew and mean "God's promise". Her middle name Lillian means "lily" which is a flower and is also the name of her mother. Her surname Haswell is originated from England and means "someone who lives by hazel trees". Category:Characters